Over Time
by LivLikeANerd
Summary: Total fluff fic about Jack and Ianto starting after "Cyberwoman". It deals with how their relationship develops in the after hours at the hub. No smut, sorry. Pretty PG-13 (for language).
1. Chapter 1: The Coffee Maker

Just a Quick Author's note: This is my first ever fic. I have no idea what I'm doing, I wrote most of this in Statistics and PolySy last year because I was bored. I am not a writer and I don't know if this will be good or how long/far it will go, but I hope whoever reads it will like it! I have a few chapters saved up, but I'm still writing. Since I'm not a writer, I probably won't be able to update as frequently as most fics. For that I'm sorry. OH! And I own nothing (I always see people write that so I guess I should too, right?) Okay, that's it! Thanks guys. I hope you enjoy! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The Coffee Maker

Ianto was cleaning the coffee maker in the hub of Torchwood. He was in shock and still trying to figure out what had happened earlier in the day. His girlfriend, Lisa, had gone all cyberman on the group and tried to kill them. He was heartbroken over her death, but he also could not bring himself to be mad at Jack for shooting her. Ianto was surprised to find that what he was feeling most wasn't grief, but rather relief. Not because he didn't love Lisa, because he did, but it was a relief he didn't have to hide Lisa in the basement anymore. He was having trouble figuring out why the relief was so strong though. Shouldn't he be more sad than relieved right now? He just kept telling himself that it was because he didn't have to hide her.

Since he was so deep in thought, he hadn't heard Jack sneak up on him. He all but jumped out of his skin when Jack spoke,

-"I'm sorry I had to shoot her. I really am. And I'm sorry I tried making you choose between her and us. I shouldn't have put you in that position." Ianto turned to look at Jack. He was surprised to see that for once, he genuinely looked sorry, no hint of sarcasm or flirt in his face or tone.

-"I…I think I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just really wanted to try and help her. I loved her." Jack sat down on the counter and leaned forward. He put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and said,

-"I know, Ianto, I now. She's better now though."

Somewhere along the way, Ianto had started crying, "I know" was all he managed to say in response. He was so happy Jack wasn't mad at him for compromising the safety of not only himself, but Owen, Jack, Tosh, and Gwen as well. Jack leaned even closer and wiped the tears away from Ianto's cheek.

-"You're gonna be better now, too. You're going to be okay." He said reassuringly. He pulled Ianto in for a tight hug. Ianto let Jack hold him as he cried some more. As he stopped, he pulled away to get back to work, but Jack would have none of that. He didn't let go.

-"You're always here so late. But not tonight. Take the rest of the night off. Go home and try to relax." He kissed his forehead and gave him one more tight, comforting, hug before letting him go and walking away. Ianto was left feeling even more confused than he was before. But he realized he was confused for a completely different reason than before. Why did Jack always make him feel so safe and comforted? Why was it that, when he should be feeling so horrible, he wasn't? He wasn't sure if he even wanted to feel this way. Ianto knew one thing though. He knew that nothing would ever happen between them; Jack was their leader and could get anyone he wanted. Ianto was just the coffee maker who had caused them all to almost die this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flirt

**A/N: Sorry I don't update often. I'm pleasantly surprised to have people actually read this! **

Chapter 2: The Flirt

A few weeks had passed since the "Lisa is a Cyberwoman trying to kill us" incident. For the most part everyone in the group had been kind enough not to mention it in front of Ianto. Except for Jack of course. He was worried about Ianto. He could tell this was hard on him, so he checked up on him every few nights just to be sure he was okay. But he had the decency not to do it until everyone else had left for the night. He knew Ianto would hate it if he said anything around Tosh or Gwen, and especially in front of Owen. Whenever Ianto was cleaning up for the night Jack would walk over and talk to him. He always tried to comfort him. Since he had lived for so long, Jack knew what it was like to lose someone he loved, so he tried hard to make it easier for Ianto.

Tonight, as he walked down the stairs from his office and called out "Ianto" he noticed he had turned around and smiled softly. _I wonder if that smile is for me_ Jack thought. _Shit, I should turn on the charm just in case it is_, he thought smirking a little.

-"If cleaning makes you that happy, I can think of a few other things in my office you can clean" He tried reading Ianto's face, but the king of the Poker Face was back at it.

-"I was just thinking about something Gwen said to me earlier, Sir, that's all" Ianto lied, not so smoothly. His face may not have betrayed his reaction, but his voice sure as hell did. Jack smiled when he replied happy he was right before.

-"Sure you were. And judging by your voice, you and I are probably thinking the same thing." This time Jack knew he was right because Ianto's face suddenly became very rosy and he fumbled the cup he was holding. Ianto mumbled some excuse incoherently. Jack plopped himself down on Ianto's chair.

-"So, how are you doing today?" He asked, the flirt gone from his voice.

-"Better, every day gets better. Especially when I'm here." _Did Ianto just say that? Really?_ Jack thought, expecting work to be the hardest because the hub was where everything went down.

-"I'm glad work is so enjoyable for you" he said, the flirt starting to come back

-"Oh, very. Nothing beats making you coffee and keeping the weevals in line." That gave Jack a crazy idea.

-"Speaking of weevals, what are you doing tonight?"

-"Uhhh, nothing?" Ianto answered, taken aback by the sudden question.

-"I was gonna ask if you would come with me to capture some weevals that are running around town. I got a call that quite a few got up from the sewers and are going crazy. And it would be nice to have your company as I go looking for them."

-"Sounds lovely!"

With that they took their coats and ran off to the group's SUV.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dansers

A/N thank you to those of you who wrote a review! So nice of you! Yes, I read them all and I really appreciate it! 3 Also, thank you to everyone who follows/likes this story!

Chapter 3: The Dancers

After that first night, Jack had taken to asking Ianto to join him on missions every night. They did little jobs once Gwen, Tosh, and Owen left for the night. Ianto's favorite was when they drove all around Cardiff together finding and capturing loose weevals. He liked this because he and Jack always talked a lot, flirt, and listen to music. Sometimes Jack would sing along to the songs, but only if there was a lull in the conversation. Ianto remembered being shocked by Jack's better than average singing voice. Ianto had always thought he had a pretty decent singing voice, but Jack's put his to shame. It was easily the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Sometimes Ianto would stop talking just so Jack would start singing.

Tonight was no different. They were out on their nightly mission. Jack was driving as he laughed at a story Ianto had just told. Ianto smiled to himself, happy that he could make Jack laugh so easily. He was beginning to realize that he had fallen for Jack hard, and it started long before Lisa had died. At that moment Ianto spotted a weevil. He pointed out to Jack, who stopped the SUV. They got out and tried to catch it. They failed, the weeval got away. But Ianto didn't care. In their rush to capture the creature, they had left the door of the SUV open, and the radio on. Jack had started singing along as he walked back to the car. Ianto had made it back first and was leaning on the hood, waiting for Jack to come back, who was still singing.

-"Oh, God, I love your voice," Ianto said before he could realize what he said, a blush creeping up his neck when he did realize what he said.

Jack looked at him with a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. He hadn't expected that, but it pleased him. He went over and leaned on the hood next to Ianto.

-"Thanks," He said, getting a corney idea.

He got up off the hood and went to the driver's side door and opened it. Ianto also got up, sad, thinking there were going back to the hub. Then he was surprised to hear the music in the car abruptly change and get louder. He stopped and turned to see Jack in front of him with his hand outstreteched in the universal sign of "do you want to dance with me." That's when Ianto realized the song was a karaoke type track of Elton John's "Tiny Dancer." He had always loved that song. As he accepted the invitation to the dance, Jack began to sing. They danced together under the lights in the abandoned parking lt. Ianto began to realize this song had just become his favorite song. During the instrumental part, he said,

-"I didn't think I'll ever be able to listen to Sir Elton's version of this ever again."

Jack smirked as he continued to sing. As soon as the song ended, Ianto dropped his arms, expecting Jack wouldn't want to dance more than the one song. He was wrong.

-"What, one song and that's it?" Jack asked in his famously flirty tone.

-"I –I didn't think you'd want more," He said as he went back and took Jack's hand to dance.

The CD kept playing, but Jack didn't sing. When Ianto realized he wouldn't sing more, he decided to sing along. He had never sung in front of Jack before, so he was a little nervous, but judging by the smile his face Ianto figured he liked it. It was another one of Ianto's favorite songs, "Vienna" by Billy Joel. Ianto made a mental note that Jack must really like piano music. Halfway through the song though, Ianto was cut off by the ring of Jack's cell phone. They both looked sadly at it before Jack answered, throwing Ianto an "I'm sorry but I have to" face.

-"Captain Jack Harkness… Yeah, un-huh? Uh, okay. Yup, be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone.

-"You have to go, don't you?" Ianto asked, a little sad.

-"I'm sorry, Ianto. I don't want to go."

-"Really?" Ianto asked as he started to walk to the car. Jack pulled him back by his hand.

-"Really. I would much rather dance with you all night than go deal with Unit."

-"Perfectly understandable." He said standing there still holding his hand.

-"I really did enjoy dancing with you, and listening to you sing. You have a beautiful voice," Jack said.

-"Same, sir."

Ianto suddenly realized how close they were standing. _How'd we get so close? _

-"Ianto, can you _please_ stop calling me 'sir'?" Jack asked, exasperated, suddenly pulling away and getting into the car. Ianto stood there for a second trying to figure out why Jack was suddenly so upset. He got into the car and looked at Jack. _He looks pretty bothered by this. What on Earth just happened? _He sat and thought about what to say. He didn't want to make Jack any more upset.

-"I'm sorry, Jack." _I just need to remind myself that you are my boss and therefore off limits._

-"In the past Ianto, it's in the past." Jack said turning to him smiling. Just then they got to Ianto's flat and Jack parked the car.

-"It was lovely dancing with you, Ianto" Jack said. "I just wish you could have finished your song. I love your voice."  
-"Thank you, s—Jack, you have a wonderful voice, too. And maybe I can finish it for you at some other time." Ianto smiled as he waved good night and walked into the flat.


End file.
